The field of the disclosure relates generally to rotatable machines and, more particularly, to a method and system for coupling components of a rotatable machine together.
Rotatable machines, such as, but, not limited to, gas turbine engines, include a plurality of components that are typically assembled in a vertically oriented stack. As the rotatable machine is assembled, one side of a connecting flange may become covered or inaccessible for handling the fastening devices, for example, nuts and bolts. Threaded nuts may be coupled together in gang fashion and the ganged threaded nut assembly may be temporarily held in place to start one or more of the bolts in the threaded nut assemblies. However, such a method is not secure and is often necessarily repeated before the bolts are sufficiently started in the threads. Other methods of securing the threaded blind nuts to the obscured flange face require additional labor and fastening components that may dislodge and be lost and/or cause damage in the machine.